Les monstres délicieux qui traversent ta porte
by Aliona
Summary: Histoire de la relation trouble entre James Potter et Severus Snape au temps de leurs études à Poudlard. Slash. [En cours]
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : Le titre vient d'une chanson d'Hubert-Felix Thiéfaine, « Juste une valse noire », mais fait aussi référence à la chanson de Radiohead intitulée « Wolf at the door ». Quant aux personnages, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, même si j'ai tendance à un peu fantasmer leurs réactions parfois !

* * *

SEVERUS

Aujourd'hui encore il s'est moqué de moi et à chaque fois qu'il le fait, je me sens envahi autant de haine que de fièvre. Rude journée, une de plus, mais maintenant que la nuit est tombée, je me sens à l'abri. C'est comme si l'obscurité avait le pouvoir de me protéger, de me cacher dans sa noirceur pour que tout le monde m'oublie, que j'arrive un peu à m'oublier, moi aussi. Faute de pouvoir t'oublier. Car tu es là dans la bibliothèque à présent déserte. Lupin et Black viennent de partir. Pettigrow s'est mystérieusement évaporé. Alors nous sommes seuls Potter, toi et moi.

Qui es-tu Potter? Ce garçon plus beau, plus brillant que moi. On dirait que le soleil n'est né que pour éclairer ton visage. Pff.. Je crois que je te déteste, je te jalouse à l'excès, jusqu'à la fascination. Potter, moi, contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais voulu que les regards se portent sur moi, tu m'as appris à détester ça aussi.

"Tu es un enfant de l'ombre Severus. Tu n'es pas fait pour être aimé. Tu es fait pour pleurer." Elle me répétait toujours ça, c'était comme une comptine pour m'endormir.

Cela fait quatre ans que je te suis et si tu m'as appris la haine du regard des autres, tu m'as surtout appris l'envie du tien, posé sur moi. Au bout de tout ce temps, moi, je n'en ai pas assez de te regarder. Je suis toujours autant fasciné par cette audace, cette désinvolture qui émane de ton être.

Je devrais peut-être partir avant que tu ne me voies. Quand les autres sont là, je sais comment tu vas agir ; j'essaye de deviner à la façon dont tu t'avances vers moi quels sont les mots que tu vas trouver pour me faire du mal. Quel geste, quelle raillerie? Sais-tu seulement que cette douleur me grise, que je ne vis que pour elle? Ah! Ah! James Potter...

Mais là, nous sommes seuls, j'ai peur, pourquoi ; qu'est-ce que je crains, au juste? Il faut que je parte, mais j'ai bien plus envie de rester là, pour une fois seulement, laisse-moi goûter cette joie solitaire. Seul, je suis silencieux. Est-ce la cause ou la conséquence de mon isolement au milieu des Serpentard?

J'aime entendre la voix de Pettigrow quand il t'annonce fièrement qu'il m'a trouvé. De quoi se vante-t-il, cet imbécile? Je suis bien rarement loin de toi. Cette voix annonce le moment où tes yeux vont se poser sur moi, entrer en moi. Sais-tu Potter que tu es le seul à me regarder si droit dans les yeux? Je veux y lire ce mépris, qui est si vrai, si sincère, que je mérite tant. Potter, c'est par ton seul regard que j'existe, toi qui saisis la réalité de mon existence, merci... Non! J'ai fait tomber un livre, tu m'as entendu. Je tremblais vraiment si fort que ça?

Tu t'approches de mon allée. Heu, je pourrais prendre un livre, heu... "Sorts pour dissimuler sa présence"... oui, il me semble bien indiqué. J'aurais dû partir quand je le pouvais encore, je savais que j'aurais dû partir.

Il faut que je le regarde. Sinon, il va croire que je sais que c'est lui qui approche, il saura que je ne suis resté que pour lui. C'est si dur de garder mon air dédaigneux quand tu me regardes. Mais je me réjouis pour une fois, tes copains ne souilleront pas cet instant de leurs rires, de l'air attristé de Lupin. Toi, tu n'as pas pitié de moi, je sais... merci. Seul ton mépris m'intéresse, celui où je lis ce désir, non de ridiculiser, mais de dominer. Je ne sais pas depuis quand j'ai ce genre de sentiment, mais depuis que je te connais il est suffisamment fort pour faire battre mon coeur. Alors c'est toi mon bourreau, celui rien que pour moi.

Et si, loin des regards des autres, tu venais pour t'excuser... cesse de battre si fort mon coeur... non! Heureusement, tu arbores ta moue méprisante des grands jours. Je suis content, tu me regardes, tu t'approches. J'aime cette démarche nonchalante, désinvolte avec laquelle tu évolues. Tu as tellement grandi depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu n'as plus vraiment l'air d'un enfant. Tu avances fermement... vers moi.

Alors... "Sort pour devenir invisible"... non pour rien au monde je ne disparaîtrais maintenant. Je n'attends que toi... je sens ton souffle dans mes cheveux, il est si chaud, alors c'est ça frôler quelqu'un. C'est agréable...un contact avec quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas douloureux.

Aïe! Tu me fais mal, lâche mes poignets! Non je ne prononcerai pas ces mots. Pas de mots maintenant. Pourquoi m'as-tu plaqué si violemment contre cette étagère?

Oh! James, sais-tu que de si près, je vois mon propre reflet dans tes yeux? Peut-être est-ce parce que je sens mes yeux s'emplir de larmes. Si ça continue, je ne verrai plus rien. Je veux voir. Je sens une rage monter en moi. Etre prisonnier, n'est-ce pas ce que j'attends depuis tout ce temps, que tu daignes enfin me réduire à l'état de vassal, moi qui ne suis que ton bouffon. Mes joues rougissent, je sens la chaleur les envahir, mais je te regarde fièrement. Est-ce pour cela que tu souris, avec un air... amusé, un air presque gentil. Non, pas ce regard... 

« Que veux-tu Potter? Il n'y plus personne à faire rire de moi, à cette heure-ci. Désolé tu as dépassé l'heure des humiliations ouvrables. »

Comme ce que je dis est bête parfois, mais comprends-moi, j'ai peur, pardonne-moi, je ne sais plus, au secours, maman... papa...

Ton visage se ferme à nouveau, ton sourire redevient méprisant :

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Servilo? »

Ce que je veux: que tes mains restent ainsi posées sur mon corps, jusqu'à la fin des temps...

« Lâche-moi. »

Tu relâches la pression autour de mes poignets. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, je ne sais plus. Mon coeur bat trop vite, j'ai envie de vomir. Je ne sais plus...

« Dommage, je croyais que quelque part on se comprenait. »

On dirait presque un air déçu qui se dessine sur ton visage. Tu t'éloignes... à côté de moi. Alors maintenant nos yeux ne sont plus les uns dans les autres. Ils regardent les livres en face. Lequel regardes-tu, je veux voir la même couverture que toi.

« Va-t-en... »

Je n'obéis pas. Parce que je ne suis pas d'une nature obéissante. Parce que "Tu ne fais jamais ce qu'il faut!!! Tu n'es vraiment bon à rien!!!" Papa, arrête de crier, pas maintenant. Parfois c'est dur de savoir comment réagir. Je ne suis pas un mauvais garçon. Je veux juste rester un peu plus longtemps comme ça près de lui, parce que là, je ne suis plus tout seul, je voudrais qu'il y ait encore une seconde comme ça, puis encore une. Je voudrais, en plus, te regarder.

Tu sais tes cheveux sont ébouriffés, j'aime bien quand ils sont comme ça. Tu as le visage tendu. A quoi songes-tu Potter? Tu croises mon regard. Pourquoi as-tu l'ait si énervé tout d'un coup. Tu reposes ton regard dégoûté sur moi. Alors, tu t'en vas...merci, tu sais moi ces secondes, je les ai trouvées belles.

Mes jambes tremblent, je ne peux plus tenir debout, je ne comprends pas j'ai mal aux narines, à la tête. Pourquoi tes mains ne sont plus posées sur mon corps, j'aurai voulu que tu me broies, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je tombe, je glisse. Aïe, j'ai encore plus mal que tout à l'heure. Quand tes mains me faisaient mal. Maintenant, je souffre parce que ton corps est loin, ça fait beaucoup plus mal, au ventre, là dans la poitrine. Tout mon corps est secoué de sanglots, j'ai mal partout, ma tête va exploser. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, est-ce que mes joues restent sèches?

oOo

JAMES

Severus, ce n'est pas un drôle de prénom, ça? Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça m'amuse pourtant. Je crois que Severus Snape ne me fait pas trop rigoler. Enfin d'une certaine façon, mais qui n'est peut-être pas la meilleur. Hum... Quelle intuition James...

Je sais que tu es là Servilo, c'est là seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore dans cette bibliothèque. Marre de travailler. Remus et Sirius sont partis faire un tour, moi j'en profite pour être un peu seul... avec toi.

Tu es vraiment silencieux, un vrai serpent. Mais je sens ta présence, je l'aime, enfin elle m'excite... Les autres rigolent bien quand ils te voient t'énerver. Moi je rigole, parce qu'au fond, je jubile, je sens une flamme. C'est vraiment ce que je ressens. Pourquoi est-ce que te voir, me fait monter cette chaleur dans le ventre, dans les joues? Je crois que je déteste ce sentiment, je le trouve trop trouble. Alors parfois, je te laisse en paix, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis forcé de revenir et quand je le fais, je me déteste, je me trouve faible... un instant. Car quand je lis la détresse dans ton regard, je me sens incroyablement fort, Severus.

Cette puissance me grise. Il y a dans tes yeux comme une peur diffuse. Parfois c'est comme si tu craignais que je fasse mal, que je t'humilie, mais parfois c'est comme si tu craignais que je ne le fasse pas. C'est horrible ce que je dis. Pardon. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir des sentiments si mauvais? Je ne crois pas que je suis méchant. J'aime les gens et j'aime être aimé par les gens. Alors pourquoi je ne t'aime pas, toi? Pourquoi quand je suis avec toi, je me sens aussi terrifié, aussi exalté. Le contraire de la plénitude, oui c'est ça, rien à voir avec ce que je sens quand je suis avec Sirius ou avec Lily.

Lily, parfois, je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, et puis parfois quand elle me regarde, je vois sur son visage... presque un dégoût. Je ne le mérite pas, enfin je crois. Parce que ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est très pur... quel mot idiot et ridicule, mais je n'en trouve pas de meilleur. J'aimerais bien lui dire, parfois, et puis parfois, je me dis qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de me rire au nez. Peut-être qu'elle sait cette noirceur que j'ai en moi, celle que tu réveilles, Severus, à chaque fois que je t'ai en face de moi... ou quand tu es à côté... ou quand je sens que tu n'es pas loin... Si c'est à cause de toi qu'elle me méprise, je te déteste encore plus.

Pourquoi me rends-tu fou à ce point? J'aime qu'on me regarde, mais surtout j'aime m'amuser, être avec mes amis et profiter du moment présent. Etre heureux tout simplement. Quand tu es là, tout devient plus complexe, Je ne sens pas en moi un plaisir, c'est une souffrance, un désir... de puissance. Je me sens fort parce que tu es à ma merci. J'aime cette expression. Je vois bien que tu ne peux pas t'en sortir, que ce jeu qui nous lie est autant le mien que le tien. Dominer quelqu'un, voir que cette domination est ce que cet autre désire, c'est beaucoup trop enivrant. Est-ce si cruel de vouloir dominer entièrement quelqu'un? En fait je crois que oui. C'est un désir si égoïste. J'aimerai qu'il soit à moi comme un objet. Je voudrais être son seul univers, qu'il ne respire que par moi, qu'il n'aime que moi... Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Quel est le rapport avec l'amour là-dedans?

L'amour c'est doux, c'est pur, enfin je crois, c'est mes parents, c'est Sirius et Remus, même s'ils croient que je ne sais rien. L'amour c'est Evans, la si belle Lily... la joie de la voir, c'est aussi une boule dans le ventre, mais une boule de joie.

La force. Quelle est ta force? Severus, tu es un étrange garçon. Je sais que tu es là. Est-ce que tu me vois en ce moment? Est-ce que tu aimes aussi ces moments où nous parlons? Est-ce que tu les redoutes, comme moi? As-tu peur de ce que tu ressens toi, peur de ce que tu es? De ce que tu pourrais devenir? Quelle question! Que de questions!... J'ai très peur d'être ici seul avec toi, ça m'exalte tellement. Non, je n'ai pas peur... Ce tremblement, cette angoisse, c'est autre chose que de la peur.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit? Encore une question idiote. C'est toi, ça ne peut être que toi. Severus, il n'y a que toi qui fait battre mon coeur de façon aussi sourde. Bom, bom, bom, je l'entends cette calme musique, je la trouve... inquiétante.

Debout James Potter, tu attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps. Seuls, tous les deux, enfin...

J'avais raison, tu me regardais, je le savais, tu as choisi un point d'observation parfait. Je savais que tu comprendrais mon appel. Ne fais pas semblant Severus, je sais que tu m'attendais.

Pourquoi me tournes-tu le dos? Toi aussi tu as peur des liens violents qui se nouent entre nos yeux... C'est vrai que tes cheveux sont gras mais moi je ne trouve pas que tu sentes mauvais. Tu sens juste toi et moi je crois que j'aime cette odeur même si je la trouve, c'est bête comme mot... triste. Ca sent les grimoires, la salle des potions... le soufre...

Arrête de faire semblant de m'ignorer! Tu n'as décidemment pas le droit. Là regarde moi dans les yeux. Tu sais qu'ils sont beaux tes yeux. Vraiment. Ils sont tellement sombres qu'ils ne reflètent jamais rien. Pourquoi sont-ils humides, Severus? Tu n'aimes pas me toucher? Ta mine furibonde ma donne envie de... je ne sais pas... de m'approcher...

« Que veux-tu Potter? Il n'y a plus personne à faire rire de moi à cette heure-ci. Désolé tu as dépassé l'heure des humiliations ouvrables. »

C'est mignon cette défense. Mais crois-tu vraiment que j'ai envie de rire, en cet instant? Tu as l'air perdu, dans tes yeux, tu supplies, mais ta petite bouche ne s'avoue jamais vaincue... Ta petite bouche, elle est pincée dans un rictus que tu veux cynique oh... et qui l'est, mais elle m'attire, je crois que j'ai envie de la toucher...

« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux Servilo? »

Ce surnom, celui que tu détestes... blesser, encore blesser, pour voir ta souffrance implorer... dis-moi, dis-moi ce que tu veux, dis- moi que tu veux la même chose que moi, que toi aussi tu sens ce désir. Je le sais, je le vois, tu trembles si fort. Ta peau est douce, ton haleine chaude... Severus, dis-le moi...

« Lâche-moi. »

Menteur... tu n'es qu'un menteur. Je sais ce que tu désires. Mais mon corps se relâche de dépit... non... de soulagement... de regret?

« Dommage, je croyais que quelque part on se comprenait. »

Ah, ah... comprendre c'est une chose, accepter en est une autre. Sais-tu que nous sommes complètement fous. Tout est tellement...déterminé... J'ai peur...

« Va-t-en... »

Je l'ai dit à haute voix? Va-t-en Severus, mes membres me font mal, mon ventre brûle. Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air doux. Ca te va mal, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Manques-tu toujours autant d'à propos? Ca c'était le regard que tu aurais du me donner tout à l'heure. C'est ridicule. Tout ça est ridicule, je me moque bien de toi. Tu entends? Non tu n'entends pas puisque je ne dis rien. Ton regard est tendre, un peu interrogatif. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce que j'attends de toi. Pfff... ridicule! S'il n'y a pas de peur dans tes yeux, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'est-ce que je raconte?! il faut que je parte... tout de suite avant que le battement de mon sang dans mes tempes ne fasse exploser mon cerveau.

C'est facile de partir... de fuir... de fuir? J'ai les mains encore crispées sur tes poignets... en rêve. Mes articulations me font mal. Alors je t'ai serré si fort... si fort? Aïe, je ne sais plus où j'ai mal. Il faut que je me calme. Je n'ai pas fui, c'est toi qui n'as pas osé. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas compris? lu en moi? Tes yeux sont comme des nappes de plomb, des nappes d'or... tes yeux!


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre se passe juste après le chapitre du tome 5 "Le pire souvenir de Rogue", et il y est fait beaucoup référence, sans qu'il soit détaillé. Je vous conseille, si vous ne l'avez pas bien en tête, de le relire avant ce chapitre.

Sisyphe : Moi aussi, j'ai découvert ce couple grâce aux fanarts. Mélie : Je n'oublie pas Lily, je vais encore beaucoup en parler. Merci à vous, et aussi à Soal, Miceliandre, Nardy et Alexiel.v, pour vos adorables reviews! Ca m'a donné du courage pour continuer.

* * *

SEVERUS

Quand les événements se précipitent, je n'arrive jamais à réagir assez vite, comme il faudrait. Pourtant, j'ai l'habitude que James et les autres se jouent de moi. Et cela a toujours fait rire les autres élèves. A n'en pas douter, ils viennent de vivre leur succès le plus éclatant.

Je ne sais pas comment je trouve encore le moyen de me moquer de quoi que ce soit, et plus encore de moi.

Comment faire quand la vie devient trop horrible, quand on sait qu'elle ne peut pas être pire... je veux dire pour continuer à vivre? Dis, Maman, comment tu as fait?

Toute cette scène, burlesque, quand on y pense, à la sortie des BUSE aurait dû me faire haïr James Potter jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas?

Malgré tout je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de l'esprit que personne n'est intéressant dans ce monde à part lui. J'aimerais pouvoir le haïr ou le chasser de mes pensées. Mais il n'y a que lui en moi.

C'est pour cela que je ne m'installe jamais loin de lui, comme par réflexe. Il me semble qu'un temps c'était pour aller dénoncer ses méfaits à la moindre occasion. Pour qu'il pose les yeux sur moi. Mais maintenant, le voir m'est devenu aussi vital que l'air que je respire. Et c'est le seul but que je poursuis à suivre ainsi chacun de ses pas.

Il ne m'avait pourtant pas parlé depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque, il ne s'était pas approché de moi. Mais moi, je continuais à me placer régulièrement sur son ombre, geste dérisoire mais qui me fait ressentir quelque chose à chaque fois. Ou alors je faisais se toucher nos ombres, un jeu puéril mais dont j'avais besoin, tant le contact de ses mains me manquait, tant j'avais besoin de le toucher encore, de respirer son odeur.

Il y avait bien les BUSE pour me distraire un peu. Peut-être qu'il fut un temps où je travaillais pour être meilleur que lui, ou pour l'impressionner. Mais là c'était juste au cas où ce soit mes excellents résultats qui l'aient fait me toucher dans la bibliothèque. Juste au cas où.

Et puis le travail m'a toujours reposé. Quand je prépare une potion, je me sens moins tendu, il n'y a pas d'être humain entre moi et mon chaudron. Tout est si simple quand il n'y a personne autour de moi et que je ne me rends pas compte de ce vide.

C'est vraiment dur d'être un sorcier parce qu'avec toute cette puissance entre nos mains, c'est encore plus facile de déverser notre haine sur les autres.

Surtout avec la magie noire. Peut-être que j'y excelle parce qu'elle ne concerne pas ce lieu, cette école. Peut-être est-ce grâce à elle que j'existe à ses yeux. Peut-être y suis-je venu parce que mon lien avec l'ombre m'a toujours paru être une évidence folle. C'est si beau le noir, parce que dans le noir, il n'y a rien, parce que la magie noire est dure à maîtriser, que c'est une réelle souffrance, parce que cela nous coupe irrémédiablement des autres, des êtres humains et de leurs sentiments. Parce que peut-être qu'entièrement noir, mon coeur ne souffrirait plus jamais, qu'il n'existerait plus, qu'il ne battrait plus jamais...

Mais il bat à chaque fois que je te regarde. J'ai essayé de lutter contre ça, j'ai essayé de mettre cette sensation sur le compte de l'angoisse, sur celui de la haine, mais ce n'étaient que des mensonges.

J'aurais peut-être dû être plus rapide, partir un peu plus tôt de ton champ de vision. Quand j'ai entendu ta voix m'interpeller, avec agressivité, j'ai ressenti une lassitude, mais le sentiment qui faisait éclater mon coeur, c'était le bonheur de te voir revenir vers moi, enfin...

Bien sûr j'aurais dû sortir ma baguette plus rapidement. Bien sûr j'aurais dû être à la hauteur...

Et puis il y aeu ce rire horrible de Black.

Le plus terrible, c'était les autres, tous ces gens autour de moi et qui semblaient s'amuser. Alors que ce moment aurait dû n'appartenir qu'à nous. Depuis que je sais que nous pouvons être seuls, je ne supporte plus qu'il y aie des gens. Je voudrais construire un monde où il n'y aurait que toi et moi, un monde rien qu'à nous.

Loin de Black, de Pettigrew, de tous ces chiens qui auraient sûrement mieux à faire.

Et toi qui regardais Evans, comme si elle avait quelque chose à faire dans cette histoire...

Parfois je me dis que tu n'en vaux pas la peine, oui mais ça ne dure jamais que quelques secondes, parce quand je croise tes yeux...

Pourtant leurs moqueries étaient vraiment puériles et bêtes. Et pourtant tout le monde riait, pour des histoires de cheveux gras, des fadaises. Et j'avais cette impression d'être dans un monde de fous, aux règles insensées, avec ces considérations ridicules et ces rires gras et stupides.

Et tous ces Gryffondor qui ricanaient... Ils disent toujours qu'ils sont les meilleurs, les plus courageux. Moi, je ne vois aucun courage là-dedans. Les Serpentard, au moins, ne jouent pas les hypocrites. Ils assument leur cruauté.

Mais je devais bien mériter ces rires après tout. En réalité il y a toujours une bonne raison à mes souffrances. Tous les coups, je les mérite. «Ne t'approche pas de ta mère, ne cherche plus à la protéger!», «N'essaye pas de sortir de la maison, il n'y a rien pour toi dehors!», «Tout ce qui est heureux et beau te fuira toujours mon chéri, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ainsi. C'est tout ce que nous méritons. Tout ce que nous méritons. La gaîté, c'est une fausse idée, mon tout petit.»

Entre James et moi, d'ailleurs, il n'y a rien de drôle. Il pouvait bien faire semblant de ne pas avoir envie de me toucher. Si nous avions été seuls, les choses ne seraient pas passées ainsi... seuls, loin de tous ces rires, loin de tous ces hurlements de fous dans ma tête.

Loin de Evans, qui m'aurait laissé Potter, pour moi tout seul. Il était en train de me tuer. N'aurait-elle pas pu nous laisser en paix?

Et lui il la regardait, avec un air faussement détendu, comme s'il pouvait me tromper.

Et même elle il n'a pas pu la tromper.

J'ai souhaité un instant qu'elle l'arrête, qu'elle l'empêche de me faire du mal. Mais la seconde suivante j'ai souhaité qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais parce que définitivement mon salut ne m'intéresse pas.

Quant au sien... Bien sûr j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit dégoûtée à jamais de lui, parce que vraiment tu es dégoûtant James, tu sais? Il n'y a que moi qui aime ça pour de vrai, ce qui est noir, sale, trouble.

Mais Evans sait dire les mots qu'il faut, parce qu'elle est forte, terriblement forte. Bien sûr que c'est une brute, comment m'aurait-il aimé autrement? Bien sûr il ne m'aimera jamais comme Evans imagine l'amour. Mais il ne fallait pas lui demander de me laisser tranquille, parce que cette forme d'amour est la seule possible pour moi, même si elle n'est pas belle.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle nous laisse parce que j'ai renoncé à tout amour-propre, et parce que je méritais et je souhaitais tout ce qui m'arrivait.

J'aurais voulu qu'elle arrête d'essayer de le sauver lui, et de me sauver moi, même si c'était un joli geste, aussi joli que ses cheveux brillants.

Je voulais qu'il porte encore la main sur moi, qu'il ne regrette pas encore notre «nous deux», même si ce n'est qu'un pauvre et triste nous deux.

Je ne veux pas savoir si elle sera réellement son salut, j'ai trop peur que ce soit le cas, et ce pressentiment est déjà suffisamment lourd. Pour l'instant, je veux encore ne voir que lui, lui mon bourreau au milieu de ces figures grotesques et sans vie, parmi ces rires dont il sera bien temps un jour de se venger

Je veux juste qu'ils se fuient encore un peu, juste un petit peu. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Je sais que ce monde que je crée où James Potter et moi sommes indéfectiblement liés n'est qu'un songe, un désir, mais même si ce n'est que ça, laissez moi encore goûter ce qui entre nous est si vrai, sombre et douloureux, et qu'on ne peut pas effacer, comme le souvenir de chaque coup dans ma chair, plus fort que chacune des gifles sur maman. Et le goût du sang qui se mêle au salé des larmes. Aime-moi comme ça James Potter...

Je ne connaissais pas la liberté, je ne savais pas ce que c'est. Je croyais que Poudlard ce serait la liberté, il y avait des gens qui pourraient... m'aimer peut-être. Mais j'ai toujours été seul et j'ai compris que c'était ça la liberté. Je ne supporte plus cette solitude, cette liberté que j'avais crue salvatrice. Il fallait que je trouve une nouvelle personne pour m'emprisonner. Qui n'emprisonnerait que moi.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il la choisisse et que ma prison s'effondre sur moi, mon refuge si sûr se brisant en éclats. Je savais que cette idée était stupide, que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à moi au point de m'enfermer dans son coeur. Je ne le mérite pas et cette prison même est trop belle pour moi.

Mais pour l'instant je me moque bien de la belle Lily, de celle qui ouvre les portes au lieu de les fermer. Ce qui compte c'est juste l'acharnement de James à l'éloigner de nous. Et même si ce n'était que pour la protéger, je veux penser que lui aussi croyait à ce désir entre nous, qui n'est pourtant que mon rêve.

Et la demoiselle qui n'est pas encore prête à te guérir de ta noirceur, pour cette fois, s'est enfuie et il ne restait plus que moi.

Moi, qui t'aime.

Parce que tu sais? Je t'aime.

Je n'entends plus rien à part cette phrase qui emplit ma tête. Je t'aime. Mais est-ce quelqu'un pourrait bien m'expliquer qu'est-ce que je vais devenir dans un monde où je t'aime? Comment vais-je faire pour survivre chaque jour avec cette évidence dans ma tête?

Bien sûr, je pourrais te haïr, mais c'est beaucoup trop facile. Rien ne peut apaiser cette souffrance.

J'étais seul au monde, plus seul que personne ne peut l'être mais c'était si facile de vivre ainsi, par rapport à ce qui m'arrive maintenant. La personne que j'aime le plus au monde s'amuse à me détruire, se plaît à me faire souffrir en ne me donnant pour me contenter que des marques d'attention minables, et qui ne me suffisent plus.

Il n'y a avait que toi qui pouvais ouvrir, à coup de burin, une brèche dans mon coeur. Et cela t'a beaucoup amusé de le faire. J'avais construit de maigres pilotis avec ma solitude absolue. J'avais réussi à me dire que l'amour était le sentiment des faibles, que ne pas avoir d'ami évitait beaucoup de soucis. Je croyais que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, même seul et détesté. J'avais réussi à construire tout cela, tu te rends compte?...

La loi des séries... certaines personnes sont faites pour n'aimer que dans la souffrance. C'est comme une prédestination. Maman, comment faire? Comment faire quand l'évidence a détruit toutes les illusions que l'on avait construites sur soi? J'ai tout fait pour ne pas devenir comme toi, un faible, pour ne pas me faire écraser comme tu l'as été. Et voilà que je marche dans tes pas. Et une fois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me fait souffrir alors que les autres m'indiffèrent, quelqu'un qui est supérieur à moi, alors je l'aime de toute mon âme, pour qu'il me fasse encore plus souffrir, pour qu'il me fasse comprendre que je ne mérite pas d'être heureux, en aucune façon.

Je ne me souviens plus vraiment à quel moment un professeur est arrivé à ma rescousse. J'ai bêtement ramassé mes affaires et je me suis enfui. J'aurais voulu partir loin, pour toujours. Mes jambes me faisaient mal comme si je n'avais jamais couru de ma vie auparavant. Il me fallait aller quelque part où personne ne me retrouverait jamais.

Dans la forêt, si je n'allais pas loin, il ne m'arriverait rien. Si je m'y enfonçais profondément... alors peut-être trouverais-je un monstre suffisamment miséricordieux pour me déchirer en morceaux. Un arbre au tronc tellement sombre que l'on peut se fondre dedans.

Mais maman, moi je n'ai pas ta force, ou ta faiblesse. Je ne croyais pas qu'il était possible de souffrir encore plus, autant que cela, avoir si mal que l'on a envie de s'arracher le coeur de la poitrine. Ou arracher son coeur à lui... Prononcer ces mots est si dérisoire. Je suis fatigué de cette hypocrisie. Je voudrais tant qu'il me tue... pour de bon cette fois. La mort lente est bonne pour les héros, les Gryffondor. Moi, je voudrais que tout aille très vite. Je ne veux pas pourrir de l'intérieur, devenir à moitié fou. Pardon maman, je n'aurais pas cette force.

Et pourtant, je ne meurs que d'une envie, c'est de vivre, parce que je donnerais tout pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le hais pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me rend vivant? Je croyais que c'étaient les sentiments heureux qui faisaient se sentir vivre. Ce que je goûte a la senteur d'une vie par défaut et pourtant à chaque nouvelle respiration, je la sens devenir plus chère. Alors c'est ça vivre? Plus doux que tous les coups dans le visage, plus violent que les chutes.

Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ces coups, que les mains immenses et rugueuses de mon père défonçant nos visages, je croyais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus terrible au monde. Mais il y a plus terrible, ce qui fait mal, mais qui est quand même agréable. Je voulais être fort pour ne pas être comme maman, je voulais que mon coeur n'aie aucune faiblesse. Parce que je ne voulais pas avoir envie demourir, jamais.

AHHH! Qu'est-ce qui m'a touché? Ma baguette!

« - Potter!!!??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu m'as fait peur! hum... et puis est-ce que tu imagines que j'ai envie de te voir maintenant? Si tu veux finir ce que tu as commencé tout à l'heure, eh bien je t'attends, tu feras moins l'intéressant sans Black. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux.»

Mon dieu cette pensée... Tu me regardes m'énerver sans même sourire. Ton regard est froid et distant? Je m'arrête de parler et je regarde cet air renfrogné et sombre que tu m'offres. On dirait que tu ne viens pas pour m'attaquer, tu as l'air tourmenté.

« - Si tu viens pour t'excuser parce que Mlle Evans te l'a demandé, ça ne m'intéresse p...

- Oh! La ferme, Severus!»

Severus, il m'a appelé... je...je... je ne rêve pas. Pitié dites-moi que je ne rêve pas. Ses lèvres sont plus douces que... délicieusement acérées. Mais alors, que tu viens de m'humilier...

« Tu crois que tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux, que le monde entier est à tes pieds?

- Non, mais toi tu l'es.»

Et c'est la vérité... pour que tu restes ainsi avec ta bouche contre la mienne, je détruirais le monde, je le ferais vraiment. Tu es le roi de mon monde, le seul qui y ait une vraie place.

Pourquoi te serrer dans mes bras me paraît-il la chose la plus naturelle du monde?

James... plus jamais je pourrai ne plus t'aimer...

Reste contre moi, serre moi plus fort encore pour m'engloutir. Tes mains sont douces, comme dans un rêve. Et des mots, qui sont les seuls vrais mots qui se soient jamais formés dans ma bouche en sortent, sans que je puisse rien faire:

«- Je t'aime.»

Non! n'arrête pas! Ses mains quittent mes cheveux, sa chaleur s'éloigne et je ne contrôle absolument rien. Il regarde mes yeux, je veux que tout s'arrête à cet instant. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte!

«- Ne répète ça à personne, sinon...»

Il s'éloigne à grandes enjambées, il court, il disparaît loin de moi. Mais je sens l'empreinte de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Je sens ma bouche s'enflammer.

James Potter m'a embrassé, il a frotté frénétiquement ses lèvres sèches contre les miennes, de craie. Il m'a fait goûter l'humidité de sa bouche.

Je... ne sais plus... Alors c'est ça le vrai bonheur celui qui déchire le corps dans des spasmes, qui fait hurler des voix dans ma tête?

Le sol est froid mais le ciel est bleu, si bleu au-dessus de ma tête, si bleu...

Je n'ai plus de force. Il va pourtant falloir que je me relève, il va falloir continuer à vivre de la même façon après ce qui vient de se passer. Au delà de tout ce à quoi j'avais rêvé, il m'a embrassé... avec une telle violence.

C'est ce qu'on m'a offert de plus doux dans toute ma vie.

Mais comment vais-je faire pour me relever un jour?

« - Ah, ah, ah, ah...»

J'entends un rire angoissant. Il me fait peur.

C'est le mien.

On dirait le rire d'un dément.

oOo

JAMES

Me voilà à lui courir après comme un imbécile alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je veux lui dire. Après tout ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, pourquoi est-ce que le cherche encore, en secret, sans avoir dit à personne où j'allais?

Je sentais que depuis un moment Severus semblait passer son temps dans mon ombre. Quand je me retournais, il était derrière moi et j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès. Des aimants... Pfff, non c'est ridicule.

Je ne supportais pas qu'il me suive, mais je n'aurais pas supporté s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Quant à Evans, elle semblait m'ignorer. Malgré tous mes efforts pour l'impressionner, mon seul admirateur restait Peter.

Naïf. Naïf James Potter. Quand je laissais tomber cette distraction, je savais pourtant très bien ce que cela impliquait. Qui signe de sa présence la fin de l'ennui? Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. Il est tellement difficile de me contenir quand il s'agit de lui.

Et puis je me rassurais: Sirius, était là, il m'empêcherait de faire... des bêtises.

Rien qu'à le désigner, mon coeur s'est mis à battre, réellement, il s'est embrasé. Puis les battements sont redescendus et il s'est calé dans son rythme lent et sourd, et je n'ai plus pu rien faire. La chasse était ouverte, il était trop tard pour reculer...

Et plus mes pas se rapprochaient de lui, puis ce bruit résonnait fort en moi, ainsi qu'une chaleur indescriptible. Cette chaleur qui me brûlait jusqu'au bout des doigts et qui me grisait absolument.

Tu n'as rien eu le temps de faire, parce que je connais chacun de tes gestes et que je les attends avec une incroyable impatience.

Sirius a ri quand il est tombé par terre. Mais moi cela ne me suffisait pas. D'ailleurs un rire ne pouvait me contenter parce que ce que je ressens quand je vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux provoquerait bien plus qu'un rire. J'ai l'impression terrifiante que je hurlerais tellement fort de contentement que Poudlard entier en tremblerait... Au-delà, bien au-delà des mesquineries d'adolescents, une rage enfouie au plus profond des temps et qui s'incarne en nous en cet instant.

Que c'était bon, et ça faisait tellement longtemps... Plus que je ne l'aurais cru supportable, tant l'approcher est devenu un besoin plus qu'une envie.

Je ne maîtrisais plus rien et cela m'a fait un peu peur, mais la seconde d'après, je n'avais plus peur de rien.

J'ai souhaité un instant qu'Evans me voie dans cette puissance, pour qu'elle m'admire. Ne mourrait-elle pas d'envie de le voir haleter de rage et d'impuissance ? Qui n'aurait pas voulu voir comme ce spectacle était bouleversant, comme il était excitant ?

Ce qu'il y a de plus fort, c'est cette supériorité, cette force que l'on impose à l'autre. Mais pas sur n'importe qui. Sur le seul qui en vaille la peine, le seul qui mérite cette domination, le seul qui sache me regarder avec un mélange de haine et de soumission dans le regard, le seul qui ne soit pas un misérable insecte qu'il suffit d'écraser. Celui après qui je cours en cet instant en cherchant partout dans Poudlard.

Quand j'y réfléchis, il était évident qu'il ne fallait pas qu'Evans me voie comme ça parce qu'elle est bien trop gentille. Tous ceux qui riaient autour de moi, même Sirius qui ricanait innocemment à mes côtés me paraissaient soudainement trop gentils et je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils comprennent ce qui se passait vraiment.

Il s'agissait de bien plus que d'un jeu cruel d'adolescent. Seul lui le savait, lui qui me regardait avec ses petites flaques noires emplies de colère. Severus, il est le seul... à pouvoir comprendre...

Les premiers mots que j'ai prononcés, déroutants de banalité, trahissaient juste l'angoisse que j'ai eue quand je me suis approché de lui et que j'ai compris que j'aurais voulu que tout le monde autour de moi disparaisse.

Alors que le fidèle Sirius se moquait, provoquant le rire des indésirables massés autour de nous, je ne rêvais que de toucher ses cheveux, je brûlais de saisir sa moiteur, alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon propre front.

J'entendais la voix de Sirius mais je ne saisissais plus les mots qu'il prononçait, ni aucun bruit parasite. Par contre je percevais, j'entendais chacun de ses frémissements, le moindre tremblement de ses doigts, de sa voix, les bruits rauques qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Et j'attendais... j'attendais quelque chose d'autre.

Alors qu'il me regardait furieusement en marmonnant des menaces, j'ai senti un trou se creuser dans ma poitrine. Attendre, mais je ne fais que ça attendre, je n'attends que toi à chaque seconde!

Je l'ai privé de sa baguette, de sa parole. Il était à quatre pattes, à quelques mètres à peine de moi. Mais qu'attendait-il, lui, pour se jeter sur moi? Son corps contre le mien, voilà la seule chose que j'attendais à cet instant, peut-être la seule chose après laquelle je cours en ce moment.

C'est là qu'Evans est arrivée, au moment où mes sens l'emportaient sur mes dernières pensées cohérentes, au moment ou je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si elle n'était pas arrivée?

Il a fallu que je me concentre incroyablement fort pour essayer de me calmer. Quand elle est apparue, tout à coup, en criant avec son air si franc, j'ai senti qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie cette noirceur, au risque de fuir à jamais.

Elle s'est adressée à moi, parce qu'elle sentait que c'était moi le pire d'entre tous, moi qui savais ce que Severus sait aussi et que tous les autres prennent pour une plaisanterie.

Mais pas elle. Elle a compris confusément qui j'étais et cela m'a effrayé, terriblement. Pourtant elle n'a pas eu l'air de vouloir fuir. Au contraire, elle s'est mise entre Severus et moi, me faisant face, avec son joli courage de Gryffondor et son sens de la justice.

Pourrait-elle être la fin de mes tourments? Si elle ne s'enfuyait pas devant cette obscurité, si luttant contre sa frayeur, elle m'aidait à la combattre?

Elle m'a demandé ce qu'il était pour moi. Quelle question: il est celui qui éveille toute cette noirceur en moi. Il est toute cette part de moi qui me fait si peur, et qui m'envahit, et qui pourrait l'éloigner, elle, de moi à jamais.

Il m'appelle. Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'entendez pas! Comment ne pourrait-elle pas entendre ce qui vient du fond de son âme et qui m'attire auprès de lui? Je ne peux pas y résister, il m'attire, irrémédiablement...

Je m'étais dit que je devais m'approcher de lui pour faire taire ce chant, mais c'était terriblement hypocrite et je ne pars rien détruire en ce moment, si ce n'est de jolies lumières en lui et en moi. Je voulais que lui et son cri cessent de me harceler. Je me disais que s'il souffrait suffisamment fort, sa voix cesserait de s'élever. Mais plus il a mal et plus il crie fort et j'ai toujours su que si je voulais le faire souffrir, c'est parce que c'est ce qu'il réclame, ce qu'il me crie sans cesse. J'ai toujours su que plus je m'acharnerais sur lui et plus il se rapprocherait de moi. Et c'est ce que je souhaite.

Lily, tu n'entends donc pas que c'est lui qui me supplie de faire ainsi?

J'aurais voulu que tu comprennes que c'est son existence qui est douloureuse. J'aurais voulu que tu me dises que tu comprenais et que tout aller s'arranger.

Ils riaient, ils croyaient que je plaisantais? J'aurais voulu que toi, tu me dises que tu comprenais.

Et tu m'as parlé de tranquillité! Mais lui, est-ce qu'il me laisse tranquille, lui qui est là et qui me suit sans cesse!?!

J'aurais voulu que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, et cela n'avait rien d'un chantage. Je voulais que tu acceptes de rester auprès de moi, toi mon seul espoir, mon seul rempart contre la folie qui s'empare de moi a son contact. Toi seule pourrais faire cesser ces grondements sauvages en moi, cette violence devenue encore plus forte depuis que je suis vraiment un animagus.

Mais tu n'as pas compris. Je crois que tu ne voulais pas comprendre? Parce que cette obscurité que tu as perçue te fait vraiment peur. Je voulais que tu m'aides. Mais c'est plus simple, moins douloureux de rire en faisant semblant de ne rien comprendre.

Peut-être n'avais-je pas le droit de t'en demander autant?

Quand j'ai senti une douleur sur ma joue et la chaleur du sang qui coulait, j'ai pensé que tout était de sa faute, que c'était lui qui avec sa noirceur, éloignait de moi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux, et sans lequel je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer vivre. Je ne songeais qu'à le faire souffrir et encore une fois, elle a arrêté ma main et cette violence, qui en réalité n'appartenait qu'à moi. Encore une fois elle essayait de nous sauver l'un de l'autre.

J'ai alors ressenti une atroce jalousie. Ah oui elle voulait le sauver. Mais je pouvais bien le lui donner. Après tout si elle le touchait, si elle s'occupait de lui, il ne m'intéressait plus. Elle pouvait bien le sauver si ça lui chantait.

Mais si elle voulait que je lui donne mon jouet, je ne lui rendrais qu'inerte, comme une statuette qui n'appartient qu'à moi.

C'est ainsi, il est à moi, c'est mon petit soldat de plomb.

Pitié, comprends-moi Lily, même s'il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu entends, il est à moi, c'est ma chose. Alors laisse-nous tranquille au lieu de vouloir le sauver. C'est moi que tu dois sauver, ce n'est que moi. Lui, il est noir, si noir, le pauvre, si misérable. Pauvre de nous. Lily arrête ce vain combat et laisse-nous en paix... Ne te mets plus entre nous deux.

Cesse de tout compliquer en faisant naître un stupide espoir.

Tout se brouillait dans ma tête, l'envie d'être avec elle, le besoin d'être avec lui, le désir qu'elle vienne m'arracher à ma violence, l'envie qu'elle nous laisse enfin seuls, tous les deux. Je voulais la protéger, je voulais le garder pour moi... et je ne comprenais plus rien.

Je t'ai menacée, Lily, mais j'ai eu envie de pleurer rien qu'à prononcer ces mots. Je pouvais bien le délivrer de mon maléfice mais, comprends bien, lui il ne me libère jamais du sien. Il m'accompagne chaque seconde, prêt à glacer mes veines.

Bien sûr j'aurais voulu continuer à respirer l'air qui gravite autour de Lily et qui est si pur, mais pour toutes les raisons du monde, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de nous.

Severus non plus ne veut pas être sauvé, voyez comme il vocifère, voyez comme il lui en veut, à elle qui est tout ce qu'il ne pourra jamais être.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vouloir la salir. Il n'y a que lui qui est sale.

Et moi, aussi mauvais que lui. C'est tellement vrai, parce que je me languissais de reprendre le conflit avec Severus alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour me calmer. Moi, je ne songeais qu'à ce désir sombre qui me faisait vibrer. Et tous les mots gentils ou agressifs ne pouvaient m'éloigner de mon objectif.

Et elle est partie.

J'ai essayé de la retenir mais elle ne s'est pas retournée et c'était tout ce que je méritais. Parce que je n'étais pas entièrement sincère à ce moment, parce qu'être sauvé me paraissait alors moins important que de le voir souffrir.

Une partie de moi s'est même réjouie. Après tout elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Alors qu'elle s'en aille, nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle, pas vrai Severus? Pas besoin d'elle pour se sentir souffrir. Je n'ai besoin que de toi et tant pis si c'est une fuite. Laissons-la partir au diable.

Toi et moi, toi et moi, n'est pas suffisant pour construire un monde? Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin d'être heureux, après tout, et de vivre. La rage et la puissance suffisent bien à me combler, puisque le reste me fuit...

J'étais devenu incontrôlable. Lupin, Sirius même n'auraient rien pu faire contre ma rage. Je voulais l'humilier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever, jusqu'à ce qu'il implore ma clémence. Et même alors, je ne me serais peut-être pas arrêté.

Quand le directeur de Serpentard est arrivé, j'ai eu droit à une punition mais alors qu'il me parlait de retenue, de points de maison, j'avais envie de rire tant tout cela me paraissait insipide.

Lui s'est enfui, parti ravaler sa honte et sa rage loin de tous ces imbéciles qui ont ri de lui, lui qui les dépasse tous. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'enfuir comme ça.

Sirius m'a demandé où j'allais. Mais même à lui je ne pouvais dire ce que j'avais en tête à cet instant. Il n'y a avait en réalité personne qui pouvait comprendre, à part Severus.

Où irait un animal blessé qui veut se cacher? Dans un lieu obscur et profond où personne n'aurait le courage de la suivre, à part le seul prédateur qui en vaille la peine. Alors m'attends-tu Severus, dans cette forêt ou seul moi aurais le courage d'aller te chercher? Tu sais que je n'aurais pas peur de te suivre dans la noirceur de nos âmes. Nous sommes liés maintenant.

Ta gracile silhouette, contre un vieil arbre. Sais-tu que celles qui disent que tu n'es pas beau n'ont vraiment rien compris. Une telle fragilité intérieure, c'est comme si tu essayais toujours de te cacher, même dans ton propre corps, mais avec dans les yeux une telle puissance incompréhensible.

Tu tends ta baguette. Non, je ne crois plus que j'ai vraiment envie de me battre. Tu le sais Severus. Il y a beaucoup mieux. J'en meurs d'envie. Une forme de domination encore plus intime, beaucoup plus sournoise aussi. Tu deviendrais mon esclave, tu ne pourrais plus jamais t'échapper, et si c'est pareil pour moi et bien tant pis, plongeons joyeusement au fond de l'enfer, puisque c'est là qu'il y a de la lumière, aussi trouble et sombre soit-elle.

Je n'écoute pas tes petits cris enragés. Ne me parle pas des autres, ne me parle de ce qui n'est pas toi et moi, dans cette seconde, et surtout ne me parle pas d'Evans, c'est trop douloureux!

«- Oh! La ferme Severus!»

Ca suffit ces histoires d'excuses, tous ces mots, ça suffit. Tu vas te taire maintenant.

Je savais que je ne pourrais pas toujours résister. J'ai envie de toi et de ta bouche, je n'en peux plus d'attendre, de me faire croire que je n'en ai pas une folle envie vitale, absolument vitale.

Comme un second souffle, j'aspire un peu de toi et de ta force... j'aspire ta chaleur et ton odeur, je te vole à toi-même.

«- Tu crois que tu peux avoir ce que tu veux, que le monde entier est à tes pie...

- Non, mais toi tu l'es.»

Et tu es le seul pour qui j'ai cette envie, le seul.

La ferme Severus. Tu n'as plus le droit de parler et toute résistance sera vaine. Pour un instant, réalise que nous ne faisons qu'accomplir ce que nos corps entiers hurlent en permanence. Je te désire tellement.

Pourquoi tes yeux indescriptibles me regardent-ils ainsi, avec crainte et incrédulité?

- Je t'aime.

Non! Qu'est-ce que cette dépendance qui naît en moi et qui me fait tant honte. Quels sont ces mots d'amour que je pense tout bas? Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire, de devenir? Non tu n'entendras jamais ces mots, jamais!

- Ne répète ça à personne, sinon...

Sinon... je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que personne ne sache. Personne ne pourrait comprendre. Ne pas comprendre quoi? Qu'il m'est devenu indispensable, que j'ai envie de le toucher sans cesse. Qui pourrait comprendre? Si quelqu'un en est capable qu'il m'aide à comprendre.

Je voulais le faire souffrir, je voulais qu'il soit à moi, et c'est moi qui deviens fou, moi qui me ronge de désir. Moi, qui ai creusé autant que lui, avec nos ongles sales et douloureux, ce monde noir qui se referme sur nous. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, qu'il nous engloutisseentièrement!


	3. Chapitre 3

SEVERUS

J'ai appris une chose ce matin : il est agréable, en réalité, d'entendre le chant des oiseaux au réveil. Il y a, dans ce bruit, une sorte d'espoir confus. Un espoir… j'ai toujours fait comme si je trouvais ce mot ridicule et désuet. Mais maintenant que je le ressens, maintenant que mon cœur bat à toute allure, maintenant que je suis capable de ressentir une ébauche de plénitude comme en offre ce sentiment, je n'arrive plus vraiment à m'en moquer.

Le matin, les oiseaux chantent, le saviez-vous?

Pour peu que l'on sorte le buste à la fenêtre à l'appel entêtant de leur chant, le vent finit de vous remplir les oreilles de son bourdonnement. C'est étrange comme le vent fouettant notre visage nous donne l'impression de porter sur les épaules le poids de toutes les souffrances des hommes, avant d'en libérer, d'en laver simultanément. Cette migraine qui fait oublier la douleur physique est si bonne…

Mais si le vent de l'aube est doux, si celui du crépuscule est une suave caresse, le vent de la nuit et de l'obscurité, qui naît des hurlements des loups, résonne dans l'esprit comme une immense cloche annonçant une fatale nouvelle.

C'est dans cette nuit, quand les chants se sont tus, que les seuls bruits qui retentissent sont des hurlements sauvages? Des hurlements de monstres. Des monstres horribles.

Qui me protègera de ces monstres? James? A moins qu'il ne soit simplement le pire d'entre eux et le seul capable de dévorer mon âme.

Il y a eu… un monstre, qui m'a attaqué. Et il n'y a plus eu d'espoir. Juste la certitude que cette fois tout était fini, le soulagement et la crainte tout à la fois. Puis il y a eu… James.

Oui, il y a eu James.

Et tout d'un coup, la peur de mourir est devenue plus forte. L'espoir a réapparu, plus brillant que jamais.

Il y a eu James, et il est venu me sauver. Il y a eu James qui est venu me sauver. C'est vrai vous savez?

Il est vraiment venu me sauver, moi. Il a voulu que je vive, que je reste un peu à ses côtés.

Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas? Le plus doux des cauchemars. Et le réveil me paraît plus douloureux que jamais tant mon corps entier me fait souffrir, tant même ouvrir les yeux me fait mal.

Et s'il n'était pas là, s'il y avait un monstre à sa place? Un monstre…? Un monstre.

« James. »  
Est-il vraiment là? Est-il là pour de vrai? Il est toujours là : il est l'image qui apparaît quand j'ouvre les yeux, chaque jour. Alors je ne suis plus très sûr. Pourtant son souffle me frôle, me fait mal. Il est donc là, je la reconnais cette douleur, la vraie, l'unique, qui est celle qui m'inonde quand il est auprès de moi. Il est penché au-dessus de moi. Je ne saurais qualifier son attitude envers moi. Mais je ressens son avidité de moi. Et cela m'oppresse, c'est une violence si familière, si rassurante.

« Severus, ça va? »

Alors tout cela n'était pas un rêve? La provocation de Black, le monstre horrible, ce loup-garou. Et James, l'air furieux, arrivant et se plaçant entre le monstre et moi? Ce n'était pas un rêve? Le choc contre le vieux chêne, et la douleur dans mon crâne, dans mes flancs. Oui tout cela est bien réel.

C'est ce que me rappellent les douleurs dans tout mon corps, ces bleus qui me disent que James m'a sauvé la vie et qui me paraissent instantanément agréables.

« Nous sommes en sécurité, ici. »

Il continue de parler, d'une voix étonnamment douce, même si je ne lui réponds rien. J'ai l'impression que le ton posé de sa voix est destiné à épargner mon crâne meurtri. J'ai l'impression qu'il me préserve, me protège encore, et cela me brûle la gorge, me la noue définitivement. Cela me fait peur, cela me fait plaisir aussi, mais de ce fait, cela me fait plus peur encore. Je ne suis pas habitué à cette douceur étrange que je vois en lui, et si j'en suis avide, elle me terrifie littéralement, m'oppresse plus encore que son désir. La seule certitude en moi est que je me sens parfaitement en sécurité, même si je ne sais pas quelle partie de moi se rassure.

Trois mois auparavant, j'aurais juré que me retrouver dans une pièce sombre, hors de l'école, affaibli, avec James Potter, était tout sauf un état de sécurité. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Je crois même que s'il me tuait, je lui en serais reconnaissant. J'ai tout accepté à présent ; je sais que je suis à lui, aussi sûrement que j'appartiens à la nuit.

Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi, je ne sais pas si des mots gentils peuvent sortir de ma bouche si je ne reçois pas les mêmes en échange. Je ne sais plus alors je me fie à mon instinct animal qui me hurle de ne pas me laisser faire alors que je suis à sa merci. Il guide ma parole sur la voix de l'inconscience, tellement reposante en cet instant où mes tempes sont sur le point d'exploser.

Un animal sauvage qui continue de mordre jusqu'à la mort.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton ami Sirius n'aura pas de meurtre sur la conscience si tu veux savoir. »

Vieux réflexe!… ridiculement désuet. Bien sûr je voudrais juste lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'ai mal, mais que ça, ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Je voudrais lui dire merci pour avoir sauvé ma vie, pas parce que j'y tiens mais parce que lui y tient. Mais de dire tout ça, je ne suis pas capable. Incapable! Incapable…

Juste me libérer des voix dans ma tête, ce serait ça me sauver vraiment.

Et puis parler c'est aussi garder une dernière distance entre nous, car il a un air tellement sauvage, que j'ai l'impression que, penché au-dessus de moi comme il est, il pourrait être un loup venu pour me dévorer. J'ai peur de lui comme jamais, je sais que cette fois il va me dévorer, et cette certitude suffit à m'emplir de bonheur.

Il me répond avec un sourire arrogant,

« Je vois que tu vas déjà mieux. »

Un air amusé.

« Tu veux dire que tu regrettes déjà de m'avoir sauvé la vie? »

Sauvé la vie… il a vraiment sauvé ma misérable existence?… En me sauvant du loup-garou? Ou par sa simple présence, par son seul regard posé sur moi? Est-ce qu'il rendu précieux à jamais ce fardeau dont je me serais bien passé? Est-ce qu'il en fait un trésor de diable, une poutre en bois pourrie? Ce que c'est précieux une poutre.

Il rit avec un air un peu triste. Et je me souviens de la façon dont il s'est interposé. Le courage des Gryffondors : un air fier et enragé à la fois. Je me souviens de cette force avec laquelle il a saisi mon corps après avoir repoussé le monstre. Cette assurance, comme si tout lui était acquis, comme si la peur n'était rien pour lui, comme si rien jamais ne devait lui résister. Comme si mon corps déjà lui appartenait… Peut-être la force avec laquelle on protège les gens auxquels on tient.

Je ressens encore cette poigne, qui, appuyant à même mon corps douloureux, me semblait la plus douce des caresses, tant elle dégageait de chaleur. Je revois mon bras posé autour de son cou, la force avec laquelle il serrait mon corps, comme s'il avait préféré le sauver en le broyant plutôt que de le laisser au monstre. Je revois son visage crispé par l'effort, mais gardant une incroyable détermination, ses traits emplis de fureur. C'est la dernière image que j'ai gardée en mémoire avant de perdre connaissance.

Maintenant son visage est beaucoup plus détendu mais garde une crispation dans la façon dont il sourit. Comme un rictus qui laisserait apercevoir des crocs.

Il approche la main de mon visage, de façon vraiment hésitante. Le contact est douloureux, il frôle une plaie que j'ai sur le front. Mais mon visage sait rester impassible face à la souffrance. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il savoir que je souffre. Personne n'a jamais su. Personne ne doit savoir.

Ses mains essayent de nettoyer ma plaie juste en l'effleurant ; mais c'est de loin ce qui fait le plus mal, caresser une plaie. S'il appuyait plus fort, je souffrirais beaucoup moins. Je crois qu'il ne le sait pas, pas plus qu'il ne connaît certainement la douleur. Et pourtant parfois il me semble qu'il pourrait comprendre la mienne…

J'ai l'impression qu'en cet instant, la crispation ne tient qu'à un fil, qui pourrait se rompre. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre, malgré le désir que nous en avons, n'osons couper le fil.

« Tu est blessé, là. »

La douceur de sa voix me fait autant souffrir que celle de sa main. Il a laissé échapper ces mots dans un souffle. Comme s'il s'en voulait, comme si cela lui faisait peur tout d'un coup, de découvrir que je ne suis pas qu'une simple marionnette, mais que mon corps est fait de chair et non de bois.

On dirait qu'il ne sait plus comment me toucher, là, avec les marques extérieures de ma souffrance. Il ne sait plus vraiment s'il peut me broyer. Il ne sait pas que cela me ferait beaucoup moins mal que sa douceur. Que c'est là mon seul désir.

« Tu as mal autre part? »

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est juste pour entendre sa voix si chaude et inquiète. Ou parce qu'il me paraît soudain incroyablement gentil et que je n'ai pas envie que cet instant s'arrête. Ou peut-être parce que cette douceur me paralyse complètement tant elle me paraît adressée un autre ou à une autre.

La pièce autour de nous est très sombre. Les murs sont en bois, des toiles d'araignées amassées dans les coins. Je suis juste installé sur un tapis sale ; un décor sordide qui nous convient et nous correspond très bien. Seul un rayon de la lune pleine passe par la fenêtre, filtrée par les arbres au dehors. Il éclaire son visage et seulement le sien. Il évite les contours de mon corps, consciencieusement.

Et lui, attend. Il m'attend, moi et moi seul. Il attend que je me rende, définitivement. Que mon corps qui n'est qu'une plaie à l'image de mon esprit renonce à être celui d'un humain. Il attend que toute ma force, que toute ma faiblesse soient concentrées sur mon désir de lui. Il attend que la vie me quitte comme elle l'a quitté et que nos veines à tous deux ne soient plus irriguées que de cette folie.

Et pourtant, soudain, James redresse la tête dont l'expression vague semblait si bien se calquer sur celle de la lune et rompt de nouveau l'intimité du silence.

« Il faut que je t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie. »

Il a prononcé ces mots comme sans les avoir choisis, comme si ce qu'il savait être bien n'avait pas tant d'importance finalement, comme si un autre parlait à travers lui. Mais les entendre de sa propre bouche semble le réveiller brusquement d'un songe. Il s'exclame :

« Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, tout de suite! »

Il a répété cette phrase en se levant d'un air décidé, comme au retour d'un rêve. Avec une épouvante dans le regard. Il croit sûrement que je ne veux pas de ce moment avec lui. Parce que je n'arrive pas à parler, à dire ce que je pense. Il croit que je renonce.

Mais il se trompe. Le même désir, la même peur, mordre parce que l'on a peur, autant de l'autre que de soi. Se mordre soi-même, déchirer encore les plaies, pour ne pas tout livrer, pour avoir encore au moins ça à soi.

Un mot de plus et il ne partira plus.

« Non. Reste encore un peu avec moi s'il te plaît. »

Enfin une parole fidèle à ma pensée. Il me regarde, étonné, comme si un instant, il avait douté de ma capacité à parler, comme s'il avait oublié mon existence pendant quelques instants. Il me regarde comme un vivant regarderait un mort se relever de son cercueil. Il me regarde comme s'il ne savait plus si je faisais partie d'un songe ou de la réalité.

Cela me rend terriblement mélancolique, cela me serre le ventre et mon corps entier se met à trembler, dans des sanglots secs qui sont autant de spasmes qui déchirent mes plaies. La peur, le désir, la souffrance, c'est à se demander si ces sensations ont jamais été différenciées en moi.

« J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Je ne voulais pas mourir, pas d'une autre main que la tienne, que la sienne.

Il s'agenouille à nouveau et, grossièrement, précautionneusement, malhabilement, essaye de prendre mon corps dans ses bras. Je sens ses mains autour de ma taille, et ça me fait mal, ha, ha, ha… mal. Pour rien au monde je ne romprais ce moment.

« Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur, Severus. »

Sa voix est un chuchotement, il souffle sa chaleur dans mon oreille.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisses, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. »

Il est trop tard pour reculer. Pourquoi ai-je cette pensée alors que jamais je voudrais reculer. Il me semble que j'étais en équilibre sur un fil. J'ai failli tomber et le seul moyen de me retenir était d'attraper un crochet pointu. Je croyais que c'était malgré la douleur que je m'y accrochais, mais c'est à cause de la douleur, que j'ai transpercé mes mains et tout mon corps. Juste pour voir si cette souffrance pouvait en valoir la peine : me rattraper et me donner suffisamment de force pour remonter sur mon fil et ne plus l'abandonner. Elle en vaut la peine.

Je sens un souffle brûlant dans mon cou, comme doit être celui qui s'échappe des enfers. Son corps sur le mien ravive mes plaies, toutes mes plaies. Je meurs s'il s'arrête.

Il s'empare de mes souffrances, il les malaxe, les réveille. J'ai l'impression que chaque parcelle de mon corps est envahie par le sien. Sa salive est partout sur moi, en moi, ses dents courent sur mon corps. Se faire dévorer, dévorer enfin, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je me moque bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien entre moi et quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai toujours souhaité cela et cela fait mal, bien plus mal que je l'avais rêvé. Cela fait du bien parce que c'est la seule chose que j'ai jamais désirée.

Il m'a sauvé d'un monstre, me voilà dans les bras d'un autre, un beaucoup plus terrifiant qui ne donne pas la mort, mais la vie. Je me moque de la douleur, je l'implore, je me moque qu'il dévore ma poitrine, mon front, je me moque de mourir en cet instant.

Déchiqueté par ses crocs… je me souviens, on dit que celui qui se fait mordre par un loup-garou se transforme en monstre à son tour.

Et moi que vais-je devenir maintenant?

* * *

JAMES

Il dort. Pendant que je me demande comment j'en suis arrivé là. Il dort. Il s'agite et je sais très bien pourquoi : les mauvais rêves ne l'abandonnent jamais. Pas une seconde de répit. Moi je le regarde et je comprends que je fais partie de ces mauvais rêves, et que j'ai tout de même envie de protéger le garçon qui les fait, lui et ses mauvais rêves aussi.

J'ai peur de ces deux pulsions à égalité. Égalité. Je croyais que je le dominais. Je fantasmais ma supériorité parce que je suis plus fort, plus violent et plus exigeant. Mais quand je sens mon cœur se serrer comme à l'instant rien qu'à le regarder trembler, je sais que je suis sous son emprise autant qu'il est sous la mienne.

Je sais bien depuis la dernière fois, sous l'arbre, tout ce que j'attends de lui. J'attends tout : sa haine et son amour, sa violence et son abandon. J'attends, comme lui attend, ce mélange permanent de sentiments tendres et furieux qui nous submergent, et prennent le relais les uns des autres, animent nos corps et nos esprits.

J'ai envie de sentir son corps contre le mien, tout en craignant qu'il n'en profite pour m'attaquer. Que les choses soient claires, c'est de cette crainte dont j'ai envie. J'ai besoin de cette pesanteur, de lâcher tous les monstres qu'il y a en moi sur lui.

Comme Remus, les monstres de l'intérieur.

Je ne sais plus bien, quand je me suis interposé entre Severus et la bête, si je me sentais un humain craignant pour un autre qui lui est cher, ce qui était la pulsion qui m'animait quand Sirius m'a avoué ce qu'il avait fait. Ou bien étais-je une bête féroce qui voulait garder sa proie pour lui seul?

Sirius m'a laissé entendre cela quand il m'a prévenu de ce qu'il avait concocté. Il croyait peut-être que j'allais rire avec lui. Mais quand il m'a vu m'inquiéter et partir à l'aide de Severus, j'ai entendu son cri me poursuivre jusqu'à la sortie du dortoir : « Je le savais, quand il s'agit de lui, tu deviens incontrôlable! Méfie-toi Cornedrue! »

C'est vrai et faux à la fois. Juste assez de contrôle et de sang-froid pour tenir tête à un loup-garou fou furieux suffisamment longtemps pour mettre à l'abri un garçon que je n'aurais jamais imaginé léger à ce point. Un être à la chaleur et à l'odeur affolantes, qui gît devant moi sans que j'esquisse un geste pour me rendre à l'infirmerie, sans que je songe à agir concrètement pour le sauver ou l'abattre comme on se déferait d'une mauvaise bête souffrante, presque avec soulagement.

Pourquoi quand je suis avec lui, suis-je toujours autant effrayé par ce que mon cerveau ose formuler, comme malgré moi? Je suis fatigué, je sais, un peu choqué, mais mes pulsions pour lui sont toujours plus fortes que le reste quand il est à côté de moi.

Un jeune chiot transi, que je recueillerais et dont je deviendrais le seul maître à jamais. C'est ce qu'il est n'est-ce pas? Et qui, ouvrant les yeux, prononce le seul mot qui constitue désormais son univers.

« James. »

Tout à la fois une question et une profonde certitude. Je ne cherche plus à expliciter les contradictions permanentes de sensations et de sentiments qui déchirent nos corps.

Maintenant je constate, un peu comme un spectateur. C'est presque comme si je voyais ce qui se passait de l'extérieur et je garde seulement cette certitude : je ne pourrai rien essayer de contrôler de ce qui va se passer entre moi et ma victime, qui se recroqueville plus encore devant moi, complètement à ma merci. Rien ne peut être prévu, calculé, pas même cette douceur qui m'inonde en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir et briller faiblement en constatant que je suis à côté de lui.

Je le regarde et j'ai peur en voyant qu'il est incroyablement facile à briser.

« Severus, ça va? »

Je ne sais plus, quand je prononce ces mots, si je le questionne sur son état physique, son état moral ou sa santé mentale. Peut-être que je voulais dire : « ça va aller », mais je n'ai pas trouvé autant de certitude en moi.

Je vois son corps trembler. C'est touchant et terriblement excitant à la fois. Mais, pour le moment, je m'étonne du calme que j'arrive à garder, alors que pourtant, son corps affaibli et meurtri est une invitation violente, une tentation oppressante.

Voir sa faiblesse, sentir sa vulnérabilité, font monter en moi des pulsions plus sombres qu'elles ne l'ont jamais été. Je sais que je ne pourrai rien retenir en moi de ce qui est noir. La responsabilité et la conscience s'éloignent de moi, comme un fluide qui quitte mon corps, comme le sang qui coule des plaies de Severus.

« Nous sommes en sécurité ici. »

Je ne sais plus vraiment si c'est lui que je cherche à rassurer ou moi-même. Nous sommes moins en sécurité que nous ne l'avons jamais été. Et ces mots dans ma bouche sonnent ridiculement faux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton ami Sirius n'aura pas de meurtre sur la conscience si tu veux savoir. »

De légers jappements de chiot, de piètres aboiements qui ne trompent personne, pas même toi Severus, n'est-ce pas? Il est plus mignon encore quand il résiste et que ses petites flammes noires lancent des éclairs, de légers éclairs, fatigués et lassés de leur existence même.

C'est un reste de vieux réflexes, comme un dernier rempart entre les enfants que nous étions et les nous d'aujourd'hui ; gardant le ton de ces moments d'antan où les pulsions et les désirs en nous étaient beaucoup moins clairs. Comme un jeu ancien qui reviendrait entre nous, pour rendre tout plus familier et pour avoir un peu moins peur de l'instant présent. Mais nous ne jouons plus. Et le garçon chicaneur, arrogant et avide de bons mots et de plaisanteries blessantes n'est plus moi, et Severus lui-même sait que ces armes de la voix sont périmées. Il ne sert à rien de vouloir réveiller ce moi passé, il a déjà disparu et est en train de devenir autre chose.

« Je vois que tu vas déjà mieux. »

Il se redresse, en effet, un peu, et revient à lui pour de bon, condition même de la survie de ce moment. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix qu'il m'intéresse. Son corps n'est que son corps et il me faut bien plus.

Le pont branlant et minable que nous avons érigé entre nous nous rapproche inexorablement, même s'il bouge beaucoup et que l'on a peur dessus. Maintenant j'achève de combler le ridicule espace qui reste entre nous. J'ai comme l'impression que nous nous rejoignons enfin sur ce misérable pont de fortune. Les derniers mètres que j'y accomplis me donnent le vertige, tout tangue et tremble devant mes yeux et j'ai plus peur que jamais de ce manque d'équilibre.

« Tu veux dire que tu regrettes déjà de m'avoir sauvé la vie? »

Peut-être le ton voudrait-il être farouche et blessant mais il n'y a qu'aigreur et prières dans le tremblement de sa voix. On dirait qu'il gaspille volontairement les quelques forces qu'il lui reste, pour n'avoir plus rien à m'opposer, pour ne plus pouvoir me résister. Et malgré le fiel de sa bouche, je sens son corps s'apaiser et s'enflammer de concert quand je pose la main sur lui.

Parfois quand on n'a aucun contact physique avec une personne à qui l'on parle, on en vient parfois à douter de sa réelle existence, de sa matérialité. Tout avait les contours flous du songe alors que la machine brûlante et étouffante de mon corps se laissait porter comme dans un rêve éveillé, une illusion, un doute.

Maintenant que je le touche, je sens au contraire toute la réalité de son corps et toute la réalité de la tendresse qui se mêle à mon désir, à son contact.

Son front a la chaleur de la fièvre, et le sang séché a exactement la couleur du blason des Gryffondors. J'ai envie que disparaisse le sang et qu'il ne reste plus que sa chair, à vif. Sa chaleur produit un effet immédiat sur mon corps et je ne sais plus qui de nous deux est le plus bouillant.

Lui ne semble pas réagir à ce contact. Juste il me regarde avec ses yeux si intelligents et insondables. Il paraît plus fragile que jamais maintenant que je touche sa souffrance, maintenant que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais presque la saisir, du fond de ses yeux, de ses petites nappes qui laissent échapper cette brillance sombre de pétrole, dans lequel on voit parfois apparaître un arc-en-ciel.

« Tu es blessé là. »

C'est absurde mais c'est ainsi : au moment où je suis enfin son maître, j'ai besoin de sentir plus nettement sa présence. Il ne parle pas, et c'est comme s'il s'était absenté de son corps, tout à coup. Comme s'il me laissait sauter dans le vide tout seul.

Je cligne des yeux et il me semble un instant que son regard s'est figé, comme s'il était mort. Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une vision, mais j'ai l'impression que le corps qui est étendu devant moi, couvert de plaies douloureuses et comme presque inconscient est en fait le Severus de chaque jour. Un enfant qui lutte péniblement pour vivre avec la souffrance.

Maintenant que je vois la sienne, elle me fait peur. Il est terriblement impudique, il me montre soudain toutes les plaies qu'il a au fond de lui, sans me les expliquer par des mots. Il me montre simplement à quel point sa chair est meurtrie.

Et je sais à cet instant que j'aime cet être de souffrance, que je l'aime d'amour, d'un amour trouble, sale et disgracieux, mais d'amour quand même.

J'ai besoin de son amour en retour, comme il me l'a offert la dernière fois, dans un bois, sous un arbre, alors qu'il ne me montrait pas encore ses viscères à l'air, et les mouches qui y ont construit leurs nids.

« Tu as mal autre part? »

Il ne répond toujours pas, et un instant encore, je me demande s'il n'est pas mort. Pourtant à chaque fois que je parle ses yeux se troublent me répondant qu'il m'aime encore.

Alors nous nous sommes vraiment perdus hors de nos corps et hors de nos vies pour rien? C'est un garçon après tout, quelqu'un qui existe hors de moi, de mon rêve. Il existe et il a beau m'aimer, et j'ai beau l'aimer, peut-être ces derniers centimètres entre nous sont-ils trop immenses. Peut-être qu'il risque sa vie ici, si je ne lui donne pas de soins, peut-être que nous ne sommes pas dans mon rêve ou nous risquons bien plus que nos vies.

« Il faut que je t'emmène tout de suite à l'infirmerie. »

Bien sûr! La vie continue hors de nous, hors de ce lieu et la vie peut-être sort de son corps sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il faut sauver cette vie, qui n'existe pas qu'à travers moi! J'ai l'impression de revenir d'un évanouissement et je me lève brusquement, quittant ce rêve doux et funeste.

« Il faut que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, tout de suite! »

Si je reste ici avec lui je finirai par m'emparer de lui, même s'il n'est pas d'accord. Il faut que je me fuies! Moi et toutes les choses horribles que je pourrais faire, tant il m'affole.

« Non reste un peu avec moi s'il te plaît. »

J'ai envie de pleurer alors que j'entends ces mots. Severus me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il aurait rougi s'il avait pu, mais il se contente de me regarder avec des yeux implorants.

C'est lui qui a fait le dernier pas sur le pont et au moment où je touche sa main, je sais qu'il existe et je me moque très bien de savoir qu'il n'est qu'un fétu de paille. Au moment où j'entends sa voix et où il me donne son désir, j'entends des voix dans ma tête qui me hurlent des choses affreuses. Il se donne, il se donne à toi, il ne peut plus te dire non maintenant.

Mais lui…

« J'ai eu tellement peur… »

Il me regarde avec un air de petit garçon, qui se réveillerait d'un mauvais rêve et qui réclamerait juste un peu de réconfort, juste un peu de baume pour ses blessures.

Je me sens ce baume et mille choses encore. Je me sens le commencement de sa vie et de sa fin et de tout au monde. Je me sens humide sous mes vêtements, je sens maintenant son corps dans mes bras, dans l'univers de mes bras, dans lequel il vient de se constituer prisonnier volontaire.

J'avais oublié à quel point il était incroyablement léger à quel point il sent bon. Il est si chaud, si précieux. Il est ma douleur et ma compassion, mon désir et mon châtiment. Il est précieux… précieux.

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur Severus. »

Peur d'être loin de toi, peur de ne plus jamais sentir cette puissance, cette faiblesse, cette fièvre.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu disparaisses, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. »

Maintenant que son corps, que j'ai eu tellement peur de briser, est entre mes mains, il me plaît de le serrer de tout ma force. Je ne ressens rien de familier, une odeur, me rend fou, cette chaleur. Je veux posséder, dominer, je veux être le tout, l'achèvement et le commencement de tout. J'entends sa respiration. Il est tellement à ma merci, que même si ses gémissements manifestent une souffrance, ils m'encouragent. Son corps contre le mien me semble être à sa place, j'ai plus que besoin de cette étreinte. Je sais qu'il a mal, j'ai mal aussi, je souffre, j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai mal entre les jambes. Je veux sentir ses plaies, ses béances autour de moi. Je voudrais rentrer dans ses plaies, les creuser, les agrandir, m'y blottir, les combler, je voudrais devenir ces plaies, peut-être pour guérir à jamais ce qui ne vient pas de moi.

Je veux ces mains dans mes cheveux pour toujours, je veux l'odeur du sang et la douleur. Je pleure, je pleure comme un enfant qui sait que maintenant les loups sont à sa porte et qu'ils vont le dévorer, qu'ils le dévorent déjà, en faisant hurler sa chair de plaisir, et que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus douloureux et agréable au monde.


End file.
